


The VIP Treatment

by Synnerxx



Series: The Games We Play [1]
Category: Megadeth, Metallica, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Crack Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and James have a little competition going between the two of them and are fans of the Scott Brothers. Dave thinks JD will put him ahead of James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The VIP Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> this is possibly the crackiest thing i've ever written. and there's only more coming.

Dave flips through the channels on his hotel tv, eventually settling on HGTV since it’s playing a rerun of the premiere episode of the new season of _Brother Vs Brother_. He smirks as JD looks at the camera and flashes a grin, saying something about humiliating his brothers. He picks up his cell phone and flicks through his recent messaging threads, finding the one he wants. 

**Hey, you awake?**

_Yeah. Why?_

**Have you seen the new season of bro v bro? And don’t even pretend you don’t watch hgtv. I know you do and I know you have a thing for the twins.**

_Yes, I’ve seen it. Again, why?_

**I hear JD is a Megadeth fan.**

_So? He’s a Met fan too._

**Uh huh. Right. But I have a plan and I think that it’ll put me ahead in our little competition.**

_Sure, Dave. Whatever you think._

**Good night, James.**

Dave exits out of that thread and opens the one to his assistant. 

**We have a Vegas date coming up. Put JD Scott on the VIP list and make sure he knows I asked for him personally.**

Dave smirks to himself and lays back against his pillows, turning up the volume and watching the Scott Brothers go at it.

**The Night Of The Concert**

Dave comes off stage, handing his guitar to the tech and chugging half the water bottle that someone hands him. He heads into his dressing room to change into clothes that aren’t drenched in sweat and dry his hair off a little bit. 

He comes back out and signs autographs and takes pictures, talking with the fans and trading a few good natured jabs with the bolder ones. Eventually he makes his way over to JD where he was talking to David. 

“JD! Glad you could make it, man.” Dave offers him his hand to shake when he turns to look at him.

“Hey! Thanks for sending the tickets! That was a surprise.” JD smiles warmly at him, shaking his hand. 

Dave squeezes JD’s fingers when he lets go, shifting to drape a casual arm around JD’s shoulders, glancing at David, who’s smirking at him. “No problem. We’re all fans of your brothers and you here in the band.” 

David makes an odd, strangled noise and turns it into a cough when Dave glares at him, taking a sip of water. “Yeah, man. Big fans.”

“That’s cool. The concert tonight was amazing! You guys are awesome.” JD grins at Dave. 

Dave’s mildly annoyed when he realizes that JD is a bit taller than him, but he ignores it, smirking at the other man. “Thanks, man. Glad you enjoyed the show.” 

“I’m gonna take off, Dave. I got shit to do. Nice meeting you, JD. Thanks for coming out.” David shakes JD’s hand and gives Dave one last amused smirk before heading off, tugging his phone out of his pocket as he walks.

“Hey, I’m starved. You wanna grab a bite to eat?” Dave asks, leading JD towards the exit.

“Sure. I know this great little place just off The Strip.” JD nods, seemingly content with the fact that Dave still has his arm around him. 

“Good. Let’s go.” Dave resists the urge to cackle as JD climbs into the car Dave’s assistant has waiting for him and gives directions to the driver while Dave leans back in the seat, sitting a little closer than strictly necessary to JD. 

It’s a quaint little fifties styled diner and Dave finds it charming as they sit in a booth. He’s pretty sure their waitress recognizes him, but she doesn’t say anything aside from stuttering slightly and blushing furiously, so he appreciates that. 

He and JD tuck into their meals, exchanging stories about life on the road and everything that comes with it. They order milkshakes to go for dessert and Dave insists on paying the check, watching as JD turns a little red. He leaves a generous tip and signs the back of the receipt for the girl and they head back out to the car.

Dave has his driver take them back to the hotel he’s staying in, choosing to ignore JD’s confused look as he settles back, sitting even closer to JD this time. When they get to the hotel, Dave leads them through the casino and to the elevators, taking it up to his floor. JD still seems a bit confused, but he goes with it, finishing his story about his brothers as Dave eyes him up and down, watching as JD catches the look and flushes again. Dave likes that, likes making JD do that.

As soon as they’re in his room, Dave turns and presses JD against the door, kissing him fiercely, hands curling in his hair and tugging. JD makes a startled noise in his throat, but he quickly sinks into the kiss, hands settling on Dave’s hips. 

“If you don’t want this, tell me now.” Dave says when he breaks the kiss.

“If you’re offering, I’m accepting.” JD says, looking slightly awestruck. 

Dave smirks and pulls JD forward, not expecting JD to switch their positions and shove him against the door instead. JD gives him a smirk in return and drops to his knees, wasting no time in getting Dave’s jeans undone and pushing them down his thighs. 

He grips the base of Dave’s cock and glances up at him through his eyelashes, blue eyes dark and wicked as he sucks Dave’s cock into his mouth, teasing the head with the tip of his tongue. 

Dave groans, head tipping back against the door as his hands thread into JD’s hair, pushing his hips forward. JD rolls with it, relaxing his throat and letting Dave thrust his hips against him. He sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks, pushing the flat of his tongue against Dave’s cock, working him over with his mouth. His hand strokes what doesn’t quite fit in his mouth as he moves with Dave. He gives the shaft one last lick before standing back up, wiping his mouth. 

Dave jerks him into another kiss, managing to kick out of his boots as he walks JD back to the, pushing him down on it. Dave strips off his shirt and pushes his jeans all the way off. JD’s shrugging out of his jacket, toeing off his own shoes. Dave pushes his hands away, kissing him against as he slides his hands up JD’s shirt, pinching at his nipples. 

JD moans into Dave’s mouth and Dave smirks, breaking the kiss to pull JD’s shirt off and undo his jeans, pulling them off with his underwear in one swift motion. He moves to the nightstand and picks up the lube and a condom, dropping them on the bed next to JD’s hip. JD leans up and pulls Dave back down on the bed, whimpering when Dave’s teeth scrape against his neck. 

Dave sucks a bruise under JD’s jaw, soothing it with a flick of his tongue, kissing his way down JD’s neck, biting at his collarbones. JD lays back on the bed, groaning as Dave’s mouth moves over his overheated skin, teeth and lips and tongue teasing him. Dave drags his tongue over JD’s nipple, his hand coming up to pinch the other one and JD’s fingers tangle in his hair. 

Dave moves his mouth down JD’s stomach, swirling his tongue in his belly button briefly, making JD jerk harder on his hair. Dave moans at the bright burst of pain and slips down to JD’s hips, leaving a trail of bitemarks and kisses against the sharp curve of bone. JD whines and tugs harder at Dave’s hair, trying to get him to suck his dick, but Dave laughs against JD’s skin, dark and gravel rough. 

JD shivers as Dave slips back up his body, pushing his legs up and apart. He picks up the lube and slicks his fingers, pressing one into JD as JD spreads his legs even more, fingers still curled in Dave’s hair, pulling it as he moans, rocking his hips. 

Dave grins, all teeth and heat, as he presses another finger into JD, working it into him, stretching him. 

JD gasps, Dave’s name on his lips as he arches against him. “Fuck, fuck, Dave!”

 

Dave sinks his teeth into JD’s collarbone, thrusting three fingers into JD. JD’s breath stutters out of him and he looks up at Dave. 

“Come on, fuck me already!” He demands, jerking on Dave’s hair, getting another moan out of him. 

“If you insist.” Dave pulls his fingers out of JD and slides the condom on, opening it with his teeth, and slicks his cock up, lining it up with JD and pushing into him with a smooth thrust of his hips. 

JD squeezes his eyes shut, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, as he hisses. He wraps his legs around Dave’s waist, moaning as Dave begins to move inside of him, hard and fast. He can’t catch his breath, gasping and moaning, mouth falling open, red and swollen and Dave growls, leaning down to kiss him again, biting roughly at his lips. 

JD really wants to stroke his own cock as it throbs against his belly, but he can’t seem to let go of Dave’s thick red hair, burying his fingers deep in it and gripping tightly. Dave sighs in pleasure, hands pressing against the bed as he holds himself up over JD. JD shifts under him slightly and then moans loudly, arching against Dave as he hits his sweet spot on every thrust now. He slides his hands out of Dave’s hair and down his back, digging his nails in as he groans. 

Dave buries his face in the side of JD’s neck, biting and sucking at the skin there. He works one hand between them, wrapping his fingers around JD’s cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts, making him shudder and jerk under him. Dave can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, sparks burning up his spine, but he’s determined to make JD come first, so he speeds up his hand and hips, fucking into JD harder, teasing the head of his cock with swipes of his thumb, smearing the precome down the shaft. 

JD tenses up under him, hands slipping back into Dave’s hair as he shakes, a strangled scream leaving his mouth as he comes hard all over Dave’s fingers and his own stomach. Dave growls, teeth sinking into the junction of JD’s shoulder and neck as JD clenches around him. He manages a few more jerky thrusts before stilling inside of JD and coming hard. 

JD drops his legs back onto the bed, bent at the knee, as Dave slips carefully out of him. Dave steals another kiss before pushing himself up and walking into the bathroom, peeling the condom off of himself. He throws it away and brings back a damp wash cloth for JD. JD cleans himself up and stands up, tossing the cloth back into the bathroom. He picks up his underwear and slips them back on. 

Dave slips up behind him, still naked, long fingers tracing over the tattoo on the back of JD’s hip. “What are you doing?”

JD glances at him over his shoulder. “Getting dressed.”

“You can stay if you want.” Dave offers awkwardly, wanting to be nice because he wouldn’t totally be opposed to this happening again.

JD turns to look at him, an amused look on his face. “You seriously want me to stay? I’m not under any misconceptions. I know this was a one night stand.” 

Dave clears his throat. “Okay, so maybe we’re not gonna run off and get married, but I wouldn’t be opposed to this happening again.”

JD arches an eyebrow. “Are you fucking with me?”

“No.” Dave huffs out, glaring at JD. 

JD shrugs and gives Dave a smirk. “If you insist.”

Dave matches his smirk, curling his fingers in the waistband of JD’s underwear and pulling him forward. “I do.”

JD is laughing when Dave kisses him, hands sliding into his boxer-briefs to grab his ass. Dave breaks the kiss and shoves JD’s underwear down and off. “No clothes in bed.”

JD lets Dave situate them in bed, tugging at Dave’s hair when Dave kisses him. The kiss is good enough that he doesn’t notice Dave snapping a quick picture of them kissing until the camera shutter sound plays and he breaks the kiss to look at Dave in confusion. 

“You mind?” Dave asks.

JD shakes his head as he watches Dave type out a quick message. “Are you sending it to someone?”

“Don’t worry, they won’t leak it.” Dave assures him. 

**I think this gets me at least 500 points.**

_I’ll give you 500 for him._

**Another 300 if I get morning sex. He’s staying the night. And I always get morning sex.**

_We’ll see._

**You’re just mad ‘cause I’m winning now.**

_For now. But I have plans._

**Sure. Good night, James.**

“Are you texting James Hetfield?” JD asks, voice hushed as he reads over Dave’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Dave nods, no shame in being caught discussing JD in this way.

“Oh my God.” JD flops back on the bed, hands over his face.

“What? He’s actually incredibly lame.” Dave rolls his eyes and puts his phone on the nightstand, rolling over and tugging JD’s hands away from his face so he can kiss him again.

There’s a scheme bubbling in the back of his mind, but right now, he’s going to enjoy the feel of JD’s mouth against his and revisit the idea of morning sex in the morning.


End file.
